The Beginning of Forever
by ammNIwriter
Summary: Matt has just won the World Championship Title, but what does he want most? And what will happen at a 'private' celebration between Matt and his girlfriend Eve? Matt/Eve For Cee. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything WWE orientated. Sadly I do not own either Hardy brother, though if I did I would tie them up with bows and give them to two amazing friends of mine: Xtreme Enigma (who would get Jeff) and CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy (who would get Matt).

* * *

**The Beginning of Forever**

The bell rang sounding the end of the match. Matt pushed himself up on to his feet. Sweat perspired all over his half naked body from the exertion of this match. John Cena vs. Matt Hardy. Matt had been training daily for this match. He _had_ to win the World Championship Title.

And he had. Only now - as Matt jumped up on to one of the four corners of the ring and raised his arms to the cheering crowd - was Cena trying to get to his feet after Matt had knocked him out and successfully pinned him.

As Matt smiled and yelled out to his crowd, doing his victory poses, _She Looks Good_ by Jim Johnston sounded through the speakers as Eve ran down the ramp and on to the ring before flinging herself into Matt's arms. Matt wrapped his bare muscular arms around Eve's slim body, as she pressed her lips to his. In one movement he had lifted Eve into the air in order to deepen their already fiery and intense kiss. Her legs, of their own accord, wrapped around his waist. He carried her out of the ring and up the ramp with Eve still straddling him and his Championship belt draped over his shoulder. Matt only put her down once they had reached the locker room, but even then he couldn't keep away from her cherry-tasting lips.

"Title…health…beautiful woman on my arm, or rather in them," Matt smirked, "what more could a man want?" he breathed into the crook of her neck before sucking gently on the sensitive area.

Eve moaned as Matt's teeth slightly grazed the spot on her neck below her ear lobe. He knew that made her come undone and smirked at his ability to be irresistible.

"Hyped from the match, baby?" purred Eve as she rubbed against Matt's burly body.

In response, Matt simply pulled her closer; pressing the (extremely) noticeable bulge in his black trousers into Eve at just the right spot. Eve groaned and her head fell back, her eyes rolling up inside her head, at the feel of him through their clothes. But she enjoyed playing the tease too much. It was much more fun and made the whole thing more pleasurable.

"Now, baby, you've just went through a real tough match. No more exertion for you," she internally grinned as she pulled away from him. "Go shower!" she commanded; his face crestfallen.

Matt pouted and removed his trousers. He stood naked in front of Eve, silently pleading with her to reconsider - well, Mr Hardy Jr. wasn't so much as pleading but rather begging for all he was worth. With a sly smile she shook her head and pointed to the shower stalls. Matt trudged off to them, looking like a little boy who had lost his dog. Mr Hardy Jr. even appeared somewhat deflated.

Eve took three deep gasping breaths. It had been so difficult denying him something they both craved. But it would be better this way, she was as sure of this fact as she was that the sky was blue and the grass was green. The pleasure would be insurmountable in comparison, she thought as she removed her Yoga trousers and crop top. She raced down towards the shower cubicles and pulled back the shower curtain to reveal Matt lathering up shower gel into a sponge. Matt blinked as Eve stepped into the shower, closed the curtain and took the sponge from his still, unresisting fingers.

"I said no exertion," whispered Eve in a throaty voice against Matt's skin as she began moving the sponge over his wet skin; washing away the traces of his recent match and relaxing the muscles.

After recuperating from the shock, Matt began cleaning Eve using his hands to work the soap suds all over her body and to remove any tension she held in her body. They swayed together in contentment under the warm water - Eve clasping her hands around his biceps; Matt's hands pressed against her waist. The feel of the other's wet body so close in proximity was too much for them both. They needed more.

Matt was first to break, capturing Eve's lips with his own and grasping her breasts with both hands. Eve's hands went on their own exploration of Matt's body and ended up kneading his ass, pulling him closer to her.

"I thought this counted as exertion, darling," smirked Matt as he pressed Eve up against the cool tiles of the cubicle wall.

"Of…the…good…kind," Eve managed to murmur as Matt began trailing soft, loving kisses along every inch of her skin; head to foot. "Please Matt!" she gasped as his tongue slid across her hardened nipples.

Matt smiled down at Eve. "Not good being teased, is it darling?" he smirked.

"No, baby. No it isn't," she moaned just as he slid into her.

Matt lifted her up again so as he could thrust into her at a better angle. Her shoulders were pressed against the cool tiles, while her legs were wrapped around Matt's waist; drawing him further into her. Matt pulled out almost completely and thrust back into her, twisting his hips slightly so as to hit that certain spot that almost had her walls clenching around Mr Hardy Jr.

"Ungh! Oh baby!" screamed Eve.

She slowly began to move her hips in time with his, synching their rhythms. She met him thrust for thrust. The sound of blood racing through their veins pounded in their ears. The heat was building in Matt's and Eve's loins. Their screams and shouts of pleasure grew louder and less coherent. Matt's hand slithered down Eve's front and began to rub her clit.

"Yessssssss," hissed Matt as Eve's walls tightened around his cock.

The feeling of her orgasm and climax brought on Matt's own subsequent end. They continued thrusting, calming the pace, as they rode out their consecutive orgasms. Finally Eve unlocked her legs from around Matt and slid down his length, smiling up at him; a post-coital blush stained her cheek beautifully. Matt's fingers trailed over the blush as he leaned down and captured her lips with his in a chaste kiss, involving his tongue delving out and running over her lips.

They smiled at one another as Eve turned off the water. Suddenly their expressions turned to a similar one of confusion at the noise echoing down to them. They wrapped themselves in big, white fluffy towels and stepped out of the shower cubicle. The echo of "_la, la, la_" filled the shower room. The couple walked around the corner, hand-in-hand, to find Maria sitting on one of the benches. She smirked up at them as they entered the locker room. Jeff was pacing in front of Maria - hands clasped tight over his ears, eyes scrunched shut and shouting loudly "_la, la, la_". Maria lightly tugged on his arm. Jeff opened one of his eyes slightly and caught sight of his brother and Eve. Within seconds Jeff was in front of Matt wagging a finger.

"I never want to hear what I've just had to listen to for the last half an hour! Keep it private next time."

Maria and Eve burst into stitches, both remembering a not-so-private naked Tango Jeff had with Maria only two weeks ago. Matt stared at his brother, stunned.

"We didn't invite you along to watch or listen to us. And there is nothing wrong with public affection."

"Public affection I have no problem with. Banging your girl against a public shower cubicle wall for all to hear, I don't!"

"Hypocrite!"

"It was a lift, not a shower stall!" retorted Jeff, before turning to leave. However before he left the locker room completely he looked back at Eve, scrunching up his face. "And Eve, I really didn't need a running commentary on how big my brother is," he winced before fleeing.

Maria laughed and shook her head. "I'll see you two at dinner tonight," she smiled before following after Jeff.

Eve and Matt looked at one another and burst into hysterics. Matt wrapped his arms around Eve and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Eve. I have so much to be thankful for, but there is only one thing that truly matters to me. And that's you. No one and nothing else matters," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. He released her and went swiftly to his locker before returning to kneel at her feel. He took her hand and kissed the palm of it gently. "I had it all planned out: I'd win the Title, race back here, go out into the ring and call you out to me. Those plans got pretty messed up, but I'm glad they did because that was the best sex I've ever had!" he grinned up at her. "So what I am trying, and failing miserably, to do is ask you, my beautiful, wonderful Eve Marie Torres; will you marry me?"

Emotion welled up inside of Eve as Matt opened the black velvet box. "From the moment I met you I was sure of one thing: I loved you and would love only you until my dying days. And so, Matthew Moore Hardy, my answer to you is yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Matt slipped the diamond and ruby cluster ring on to Eve's finger and kissed it before swooping her up into his arms and passionately kissing her. From now on it truly would be the two of them against the world. This moment signalled the beginning of forever.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first shot at writing for this genre and I hope you like it. Dedicated to Cee as a little 'I love you' present. The Hardy Brothers rule, but Matt is the best! XD

Press the green button below and give me some review love.

Please.

~Annie

xx


End file.
